


because they love each other

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2016, 2016!phan, 2016phan, Cute?, Dan - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Drabble, Fame, Fluff, Gross, I hate it, Kinks, Love, M/M, Oneshot, POV, Phan Fluff, Phil - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Ugh, bye, cheeky promo, daddy - Freeform, follow me on twitter tho, i have followers, i need to sleep, iconic year, if u want more, ill do it later, ill write at 3am tmw, im sorry, its 3am, less than 100 words, lol no?, sleep unlike me, smilingpml, stupid, third person, this is actually how lazy i am, what is a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dan likes phil, and phil likes dan





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3am and i got bored. enjoy

dan likes phil, that's obvious.

phil likes dan, not so obvious. 

but that's okay.

they like each other the same.

some would call it love.

they're special.

in a good way of course.

but dan loves phil and his cute smile, and his light laughs. 

and phil loves dan with his deep dimples when he smiles.

they're good together.

matching in a way.

phil can make dan happy

and dan can make phil happy.

and that's enough for them. 

because they love each other.

a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's sht tho i'm not good at writing.  
> i need to sleep but i'd rather try and write. pls comment or kudos or something i love feedback.


End file.
